


Cuddles With A Welshman

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles With A Welshman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slanderouslibel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slanderouslibel).



> Written for slanderouslibel who asked for cuddles.

"Achoo!"

Ianto couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his lips. He finished the cup of tea he was preparing and put it on the tray that already was crowded with two bowls of soup. He carried it into his sitting room where Jack was curled up under a blanket, miserable. Immortal though he may be, he apparently could not fight off a cold after taking an unfortunate swim in the sea.

"Chicken soup and tea," Ianto announced. He set the tray on the coffee table and handed over the items.

"Ugh, soup," Jack moaned. "What is it with you people and this stuff?"

"You mean you don't have it as a cure all in the future?" Ianto asked, completely innocent. No matter how curious he might be about Jack and his personal past, he wouldn't press for more than Jack was willing to give.

"When your species has colonies and worlds spread across the universe, there is very little left that's universal," Jack said. He sniffed and tested the temperature of the tea. "There was an herb though on my world that was offered every time someone got sick. It was a little like thyme, but actually didn't do anything to cure you."

"So, kind of like chicken soup," Ianto said. "Does enough to keep you hydrated, but little else."

Jack wrinkled his nose. He put his tea down and began eating the soup. They were quiet as they finished the simple meal, but then Jack asked for something in the background. Anything to help him focus on anything but his headache. Ianto fired up his DVD player where they had left off that morning with another Bond adventure. He lifted his arm and Jack quickly took the opportunity for cuddling.

"Just this," he murmured later. "This is the only cure all I need."

"A well dressed gentleman with an incredible accent?" Ianto asked, thinking Jack meant 007.

"Not just any accent, but a Welsh one," Jack said. 

Ianto flushed. "Well, ah, any time, sir."

"I didn't say you had a choice," Jack teased.

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes. He kissed Jack's forehead--finally his fever was going down--and decided he didn't mind too much. "Whatever you say. Just ask and you can have all the cuddles you want."

"Good. Now, explain to me what is going on because I swear this plot makes no sense."


End file.
